


绅士的厨师大人教你如何利用梅干惩罚挑食的孩子

by FOOD_SMR18H



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FOOD_SMR18H/pseuds/FOOD_SMR18H
Summary: *CP：香吉士x罗





	绅士的厨师大人教你如何利用梅干惩罚挑食的孩子

 

索隆原本只是想去厨房向香吉士讨瓶酒喝的，一来到门口就看到矮个子的男人将高个子的那个逼在了墙角：“你今天又把梅干剩下了！这可是我特地从鱼人岛带来的梅干！”

“不管它的产地是哪里，都改变不了它是梅干的事实，黑足当家的。”罗冷着脸扭头回避香吉士递到嘴边的梅干。

“你今天不把这份剩菜吃了我不会放你出厨房的，浪费，不允许！”

“……你以为我唔……呼……呼……”罗突然浑身无力，身体迅速下沉，却在途中被对方搂住腰直接捞了起来。

“以为什么？你别忘了自己可是个能力者，罗，要对付你其实很简单。”香吉士举起海楼石手铐的另一边镣环，一副奸计得逞的模样。不管初衷是什么，反正现在的状况在索隆看来就是这样——恶棍欺负良家少男。

“咳咳……”实在看不下去了，索隆推开门，径直走到冰箱拿出酒，“只是吃个梅干而已，有必要这样吗？让路飞来吃不就好了——反正他乐意之至。”然后单手开了瓶盖，灌了一大口。

“不行，这样的解决方式没法根除他的恶性！”

“……恶性……”

“没有比浪费粮食和打女人更不可饶恕的事了！白痴绿藻，没你的事，拿了酒就出去。”香吉士现在没空管正大光明“偷”酒喝的索隆，将罗扶到椅子上，后者只能软绵绵地趴在桌子上喘气。

索隆咋舌，但他也不是多管闲事的人，难得对方没有送来飞踢，这酒喝得倒也轻松，便识趣地离开了。索隆前脚刚走，香吉士就反锁了厨房，并且拉上门内特制的小窗帘，然后缓缓朝趴着休息的罗走去。

“你……不要太过分了……黑足、当家的……唔……”罗企图直起腰板，但之前打斗的体力并未完全恢复，现在又被拷了海楼石，别提有多虚脱了。原来黑足是这么腹黑的家伙吗？  
“不就是颗……梅干……”

“对，不就是颗梅干，你至于吗？”香吉士坐到罗的身边，一把将他拽起来，靠在自己身上，“很简单，张嘴，咀嚼，吞下去。哦，别忘了吐核。”

“……别想。”

“好吧，你逼我的。”突然露在脸上的笑容令罗微感寒意，但未等他反应，对方已经将梅干放入自己的口中，嘴唇直压在罗的嘴上。

“？？？？？”梅干的酸甜通过口中的唾液慢慢融入口腔，酸味刺激着唾液腺，分泌出的液体促使罗本能地咽下以防止它从嘴角流出。

梅干抵在牙齿上，罗不愿意张嘴，看样子很决绝。就着嘴对嘴的姿势叹了口气，香吉士将梅干卷入口中，伸出舌头开始舔舐罗的牙齿。被这样的行为惊吓到了，罗的嘴不自觉开启一道小缝，对方便趁虚而入。梅干被迅速塞入罗的口中，罗立刻皱眉企图将硬物渡出去，但香吉士没打算给他任何反抗的机会，舌头灵巧地扭动进出，硬是推着梅干在罗的嘴里上蹿下逃。

伴随着罗的呜咽，唾液还是从嘴角逃了出来。等到梅干被二人的唾液浸泡开后，梅肉变得柔软易咬，香吉士将梅干重新夺回，嘴唇分开，咬了几下后吐出了核。

“呼……呼……够了吧，黑唔……”带着甜味的嘴唇再次碾在了罗的唇上，难以置信对方竟直接将果肉渡了过来。真应该用胡搅蛮缠来形容，罗终于体会到了平时女孩子们对黑足的心理感受了。如果不是手上有海楼石，罗绝对马上就切了对方。

不记得自己是怎么把梅肉吞下去的，罗只觉得舌头麻麻的，嘴角到下巴上的唾液令他感觉很不舒服，伸手想去擦，却被对方抓住。香吉士盯着罗，就像盯着美丽的小姐一样，让罗感觉很别扭。

“你知道现在的自己有多糟糕吗？”

“？”疑惑地看着对方，罗实在抵不住这看起来很……暧昧的气氛，撇头不再去看对方。刚刚才移开视线就被对方掰了回去，香吉士突然放大的脸吓了罗一跳：“我可以吻你吗？”

“哈？唔……嗯、哼……嗯……”虽然询问了罗的意见，但香吉士并没有等他回答便吻了上去。嘴里没有别的东西成为阻碍，罗更是无处可逃，被香吉士逮着舌头又是挑逗又是吮吸又是啃咬。

亲吻间更多的唾液从嘴角滑落，浸入罗的小胡子。罗不喜欢湿湿黏黏的感觉，他觉得现在自己整个人都被黑足压到了水里一样。越沉越深，沉着沉着……突然不想反抗了。

上身被压在桌上令罗的腰非常不舒服，双手努力抬起对方的脸，在对方不住地压迫中挣到了几个空隙：“等……唔……等等、唔嗯……哼……”一吻终于结束，罗半个身子躺在餐桌上，胸膛剧烈地起伏着。香吉士终于解开海楼石手铐，随即就被罗踹了一脚。

“到底是谁每天说自己是绅士的？”

“在爱人面前男人都是野兽。”香吉士毫无悔意地对罗抛了个媚眼。将对方眼里飞来的爱心一掌拍开，罗没忍住又踹了刚站起来的香吉士一脚。

“亲爱的，你再踹我要忍不住了？”

“你再这么轻浮，就不会有下次了。”

“下次？？？”香吉士直接跳了起来，双手撑在罗的两侧搭在桌边，鼻尖顶着鼻尖，“再来一次？”

“……你根本是流氓，黑足当家的。”

“嘿嘿，我只对你耍流氓。”罗不置可否地挑了一下眉，双手搭上对方的肩头，咬住了他的下嘴唇。

—Fin—

彩蛋：

    “啊——好饿啊！！！香吉呢～～～”路飞趴在甲板上打滚喊饿，看起来奄奄一息。

    “啊，好饿啊，我去找香吉士要吃的。”乌索普实在饿得不行，平时的这个点早就在吃香吉士送来的下午茶了。

    “你们最好别进去。”索隆丢玩着酒瓶，靠在桅杆上，“现在进去，会被煮了的，或者烤。”

    “天啊！现在可是大白天！！！！！”娜美突然尖叫起来。

    “呵呵呵，精神真好。”罗宾轻笑着拿起另一本书翻开看。

    “那可是我们吃饭的地方！罗宾，不行，我要去阻止他们！”娜美挽起袖子，气势汹汹地从躺椅上站起来。

    “没事的，娜美，他们只是……”罗宾笑着朝娜美眨了眨眼。

    “天！他们是小孩子吗？？？？？”比刚刚更高分贝的声音吓跑了本要降落的信使鸟。


End file.
